rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 27: Screw everything, have a Samurai!
This episode. THIS EPISODE. We've got grappling hooks, exploding trains, fireball dogs, motherfuckin' Neo, chainsaws and a goddamn samurai! (Technically ronin, as she ''is ''what appears to be a wanderer) Enough talk about the hype, let's sum up what happens in this episode. So Roman is apparently a prodigy of wisdom that he just decides to troll Ruby instead of putting her in a cage or something. Then again, he has A GRAPPLING HOOK CANE, so he can do whatever the hell he wants. Explosion happens. You'd think it was Grimm shenanigans, but it was them, WBY and Oobleck! Ruby makes the mad dash to reach them, meanwhile, Roman is not amused by this shit anymore and demands that they get the Hype Train rolling. Of course, Ruby still thinks smarter than everyone else and calls for backup... which proceeds to fail once again because her scroll is garbage for some reason. Can't blame you for this one, you tried so hard, kid. With no backup in hand, Team RWBY decides to keep all the EXP for themselves and murder the shit out of the White Fang. Once again, Roman's shit isn't going well since everyone, including his mooks, are being derpy again. One of these days, Roman, you'll find competent people. Oh, yeah. BOMB. The White Fang had a bomb for some reason. You'd think they'll be using it to nuke Vale or something. Nope, not the case when there's a FUCKTON of bombs. Turns out they're doing the terrorist thing and attracting Grimm towards the tunnel. Yeah... I think we can say that Cinder's plan is to give humanity a Grimm reminder... Once they found that somebody has set them up the bomb, the White Fang attac- wait, is that Deery? Cue the train fight starting with Yang punching the shit out of a mook, while Blake proceeds to betray the White Fang some more and make one of them scream Wilhelm-esque. Weiss demonstrates more cool techniques with Myrtenaster, but doing a dashing version of her trademark stab-ground-for-Dust-effects attack That view of an army of Grimm rushing towards the train really gives off an Attack on Titan vibe. Which we WILL likely feel in the next episode. Oobleck finally gets serious on his job and understands why Roman is being Roman and exploding shit. WBY is sent inside the train while Team ZOR is gonna go and fight PALADINS. And not just one. A fucking car of 'em. Oobleck is gonna show off how he fights and starts by taking a swig of his awesome weapon. It proceeds to LIGHT UP. Wait, Zwei, ZWEI, you're burning. Holy shit, Zwei did the Zwei thing and become a flaming dog of doom, and he MURDERS the shit out of that Paladin! This episode? Officially the hypest episode of this Volume. Oh right, Oobleck. He's a beast as well. What took the teamwork of Team RWBY just took him two attacks. That's how high up in level he is. Now imagine if he was fighting in tandem with his team. Inside, we get to see some social link building between Weiss and Blake, with Weiss giving Blake some Dust Crystals. ...Yeah, I'm not gonna reason out why Weiss is carrying a magazine of Blake's weapon. But that doesn't really matter because hold the phone, fucking Neo is in the house! And she's the first character to actually give Yang a hard time. Because holy shit, her evasive tech is epic. She also looks smug as fuck with her fighting style. She just outranked Cinder in my list of favs. Wait, I just realized. The music playing during the fight seems to be a reprise of Pyrrha vs CRDL. Hm. We cut to Weiss and Blake. And Pyramid Head...? Oh, it's just the Lieutenant. He has a chainsaw btw. Since Blake is Roman's eternal rival, Weiss decides she can take on Mr.Chainsaw. Makes sense. Weiss hates the WF, Lieutenant over here hates the Schnee. Roman is of course, waiting at the end of the stage to kick some ass. Blake then demonstrates something awesome. Dust and Semblance go hand-in-hand, and it's not just Weiss' thing. She makes Fire clones, Rock clones and Ice clones. I wanna see a Lightning clone next time. End result is that Roman gets extra rekt. Remember when he was an unstoppable pimp slappin' badass? Weiss holds her own pretty well, even managing to cast Hastega on herself unlike last time. She then proceeds to demonstrate her usage of it by Multi-Glyphing. Her rapier really is multi-action. *is shot* You'd think she would've pwned him, but nope, she's not invincible as well and gets wrecked pretty hard. Y'know, RWBY is eating it pretty hard right now. Remember when we thought Blake was weak? The table's been flipped for this episode (and the previous one, where Ruby got socked hard) and it goes to show that RWBY is not the invincible unstoppable badass that they were. This is the reality check we've been waiting for. Meanwhile, Neo is still kicking Yang's ass. This also demonstrates the fatal flaw in her Semblance: if she can't hit the enemy, then her semblance is effectively useless, even if she is hit. If Yang activated her semblance now, it wouldn't do much as it will just make her hits stronger, but it WILL still fail to hit Neo. Two cars ahead, Roman is mind-fucking Blake by reminding her of bad backstory. So Blake decides to rolfstomp him once Mr. Chainsaw KOs Weiss. Y'know, it's really difficult to kill people in Remnant from the looks of it. So Tukson being killed must be a hell of a feat. Of course, Neo is about to kill Yang right now. So... yeah. It varies. A sheathed sword can kill but a chainsaw... cannot? As a protagonist though, Yang can't die, so a Deus Ex Machina shows up. It's totally justified though. So who saved Yang? Just the coolest boss badass in the entire series. Seriously, if you can make a smugface like Neo scared shitless, you're officially a fucking badass. Vermilion I'm gonna refer to her, is essentially what everyone asked for, but not what everyone expected. Everyone wanted Adam, fuck that, get some random awesome ronin woman instead. It's not just random too. Wanna know why? Because Vermilion has two notable traits that Neo and Yang have. Found the similarties yet? Vermilion has Neo's necklace and Yang's skirt. Anyways, Vermilion scares the shit out of Neo and proceeds to CUT A HOLE INTO REALITY to get out of the scene. Oh yeah, she's totally Yang and Neo's mom. Why Neo? Because Necklace. EDIT: Don't listen to the lies of Maki of the past! Connecting Vermilion via the necklace is actually bullshit, as Coco is wearing the exact same necklace as well! Maki's so dumb, don't you think so too? While that shenanigan is happening, Oobleck was being awesome offscreen and massacring Paladins with Ruby and Zwei. Ruby goes on ahead per Oobleck's orders (Always listen to your Huntsman, guys) but Zwei has understandably grown attached to the good Doctor, and stays behind to help Oobleck out, because he's awesome like that. RWBY finally reaches the edge of the tracks, and it's heading straight for a sealed door. Weiss makes an ice flower around the team to prevent major injuries and/or death. Of course, concussions were not said to be prevented. So RWBY wakes up in Vale. And humanity received a Grimm reminder. Overall, an awesome worth building up to. After weeks of nonfighting, this is an awesome and welcome change and I hope they keep this formula instead of going FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT all the time in the episodes. What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts